Hidden Leaf Ink
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: Before I could even guess how big her breast implants were, I saw her eye-fucking the new intern and my bitch who was innocently designing another client's back piece that was scheduled for next Tuesday. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DNON**

* * *

_...  
_

_"Girls have balls,their just a little higher up, that's all."-Joan Jett._

* * *

_PRESENT_

"Um, I would like a rainbow butterfly with tribal design accents on my lower back please."

I was surprised she knew what 'accents' were.

She was blond, tall, blue eyes with tan skin. I could easily tell that this girl was a stuck-up bitch.

If it wasn't her figure that gave it away, it was probably er Gucci tote and over-sized sunglasses.

She was easily a good five foot ten, with a body of a supermodel.

Before I could even guess how big her breast implants were,

I saw her eye-fucking the new intern and my **bitch** who was innocently designing another client's back piece that was scheduled for next Tuesday.

It was his first solo project without my help, and he** needed to prove to me **that he was worthy of becoming an official tattooer at "Hidden Leaf Ink".

_Moving back to Blondie's eye-fucking-_

With those pearly whites, stubble, and ink-colored hair?

And his inked arms filled with so many things I couldn't find even a sliver of pure skin on?

I don't blame her. Or all the other bitches for that matter.

I swear to God, at least 75% of our female customers just get a small, girly, 'I'll regret this later", tattoos just to look at him through the storefront.

Give or take.

At least his pretty face got us a new set of clientele.

"That will be about $125.00 and would you like me to free-hand it or do you have some sort of 'vision'?" I asked, trying to keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice when I said 'vision'.

Blondie was clearly not giving a shit about her tramp-stamp and blankly looked back at me, probably regretting taking her eyes off a fine specimen that was only a couple of feet away...

I bet she was collecting a pool of drool in her mouth before she turned to face me again.

Cocking the bitch brow, the skank had the nerve to say to me,

"I'm gonna go ask him to do my tattoo for me instead." Then, as her heels clicked, I got more infuriated.

I just wanted to put her in her** place**, and I was secretly cursing_** him **_for stealing potential clients and making my life worse and worse without even knowing it.

Damn** his **innocence.

I got my first tat a couple of days after my 18th birthday.

It was two black and white koi swimming with each other in perfect harmony.

Wasn't that small or big, just simple and was to signify my 'coming of age' or some other useless fact about life and growing older.

I didn't think about it much, its original purpose was only to just cross of one of my tasks on my Bucket List.

The tat didn't really change my outlook on life or have a deeper meaning.

Looking back on it all- my inked arms and pierced brows, lip, and ears, black and pink hair,

I think my koi had more than a spark to my boring, dull, late-teens, coming-of-age, useless-fact.

My name's Sakura Haruno, and I co-own "Hidden Leaf Ink".

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I haven't written in about a year and I'm a bit rough around the edges.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar issues.**

**I still need to go back into the groove of writing, this fic is a drabble of sorts.**

**Please review, and it'd really help if I could get pointers or anything from you guys. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DNON**

* * *

_...  
_

_"Let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot."-Three Days Grace  
_

* * *

**SASUKE POV  
**

She's such a bitch.

I don't even understand how the government lets her ink people.

I would never come to her to ink the rest of my skin.

I don't recollect anytime that I may have offended her besides the time we first met. But she started that first.

Anyway, _she's_ been torturing and basically making me her_** little bitch**_.

No one makes Sasuke Uchiha their _**'bitch'.**_

That was my first reaction, and when I said this, Sakura broke a fuse and it was like the atomic bomb in her body just set it off.

_Man, I have never been yelled at so much in my entire life. _

The only one who yelled at me was my dick-head of a father, and he just set the fuse for me to take this path in my life.

As a tattoo artist.

I don't see his disapproval and being a tattoo artist as an act of rebellion, I think once I found out that I wanted to be one was somehow fate.

Anyway, my mother was the one to yell at me, hell she encouraged me to do whatever the hell I wanted, as long as I don't get myself killed.

I admit, I _was_ a bit a momma's boy.

When I told **him** I was going to get inked and ink others?

His face turned the _brightest pink_ and kicked me out with the clothes on my back and 50 bucks in my pocket.

The douchebag.

Since then, I already knew what I wanted to do with my life, so I went to an art store, bought a sketchbook and some pencils, and sold some drawings around the city, and basically lived as a nomad.

That life was fun, but it was too ever-changing for my tastes.

And sleeping on benches wasn't something I'd prefer.

So I thanked the fucking gods when my other boss, Kakashi, found me at a park bench, just drawing a Japanese geisha.

I worked really hard on it, and the sides of my hands were shades of gray from the pencil lead.

I remember being in deep concentration, trying to get the shadows and shading just right.

I knew that this was probably going to be the greatest thing I drew so far.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Pretty much my whole life changed after that.

And I'm grateful for Kakashi noticing me.

But then I hate him sometimes.

Because then he introduced me to his spit-fire, bitchy, co-owner, Sakura Haruno.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_..._

_"Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are."-Kurt Cobain_

* * *

I hate my life.

Well, not really.

I would say that my parents did a decent job of raising me, but only decent, because well, you know.

_I am sorta-maybe-a-tattoo-artist._

_Yeah, not really a positive career in this society._

And that's not really the ideal hopes and dreams parents have for their children.

**Especially** if you are a girl.

I mean sure, it's always A-OK for a guy to be a tattoo artist, cause well...

I admit, it's not really fit for naive, innocent girls who all they want in life is_ fairy tales_ and_ happy endings._

But I am glad at the way I turned out.

I've learned to not give into the pressures that society gives you, and to truly not give a** flying fuck** about anyone else's opinion of myself.

Well, about the second, I digress…

I care **_sometimes._**

You have to put on a good impression sometimes.

_'Specially when it comes to Uchiha._

No, I did not just say that in my mind. Gah.

Stupid conflicting emotions.

Anyway, I'll tell you how _I_ got to be able to co-own a tattoo shop at the age of 24

with one of my closest- and _oldest_ (he'll kill me if I tell you his age) friend Kakashi.

Ah, I don't give a_ fuck_ anymore.

Kakashi is 36 years old.

Teehee.

He and my older brother, Sasori, were best buds when I was around 12, (Kakashi and Sasori being aound 24).

.

.

.

.

Then Sasori left home.

I haven't heard from my brother in about... 12 years?

But just because I haven't heard _from him_ doesn't mean I haven't read the newspaper and the multiple headlines.

I am so _ashamed_ of that dickbag, and how he got pulled into the wrong crowd… sigh.

But anyway, Kakashi basically became my fill in brother for the next 12 years of my life.

He taught me how to draw and after school, he would pick me up and I would watch him tattoo so many people.

All of his work was beautiful and I knew I wanted to be like him.

I think it was inevitable.

When I turned 18, I got trained quickly and I was licensed to tattoo people by 19.

After five years of working as an artist, Kakashi promoted me to co-own Hidden Leaf Ink too.

But its not just us who work here.

We have two other artists-

a** bulging** mass of energy, Naruto who draws colorful, nature-inspired art.

Our other artist, Shikamaru, does things like tattooing quotes and sayings in different languages.

He is a master of font.

I personally do all sorts of people from realistic to cartoonish, while Kakashi specializes in tattooing objects and designs.

We also have two receptionists who switch between afternoon and morning shifts.

The first being the shyest as fuck little introverted girl-Hinata (who happens to have the biggest knockers ever, I swear.)

And a bit of annoying, bubbly, punk rocker- Ino.

Now, however, Kakashi wants me to train a guy who he just found out on the street.

Did you guess who it _obviously_ is?

**Sasuke. Uchiha.**

Of course I put up a fight about it.

I don't think I'm super-experienced yet to even**_ consider_** mentoring new artists.

Even if I have been around tattoos for half of my life.

I've seen his sketches and drawings.

I admit, it's quite impressive, I'll give him that.

He apparently has some sort of fan-club too, which will come in handy for new clients.

And new clients mean more **money. **

More money means that I can finally buy a Harley, which I've been dying to get ever since I got my license.

I still don't like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**DNON**

* * *

_..._

_"So who are you?"-Foo Fighters_

* * *

I wonder what the fuck her issues are.

Seriously.

I don't think I have ever offended her in any way possible since the minute I walked through that door, following Kakashi since he was going to introduce me to my new 'teacher' of sorts in the art of tattooing people.

And when I saw her...

Well, I didn't even know it was her in the first place.

I think it was kind of funny really, that the expert of my future dream job was actually smaller than me,

and not to be sexist or anything, but I was also intrigued by the fact that it was a **she **in the first place.

But I bet that if I made any 'the hell?, I've never seen a girl tattoo artist in my life, I mean aren't they usually guys' comment...

I would be thoroughly kicked out for sure.

Anyway, I'll continue to describe the exact thing that happened when I unknowingly met Satan. (Who was surprisingly a she)

Word of advice-

Evil has no gender.

**Flashback**-

_I remember thinking that today was going to be the very start of the rest of my life._

_For some reason, that feels a bit wrong saying that, and kind of pessimistic. _

_But I need to stop being a tortured artist who sells their drawings for just a meal at McDonald's. I mean, I need to have some sort of stability. _

_How long has it been since I've been kicked out of my house?_

_Let's see, well, I graduated at 18, and then took a year off to figure what the hell to do with my life, and when I found out my life 'dream', I got kicked out._

_So that would be 19. Okay and my 21st birthday-let's-get-wasted fest was five years ago..._

_Holy shit, I'm 26._

_And I haven't seen my family in 7 years._

_The douchebags have never even tried to look or contact me._

_Fuck them._

_As I was contemplating the years that passed so fast, and realizing that it took me 7 years to finally get to do what I wanted to do, and I'll be 27 when I can officially tat others..._

_ And I have to get married one day..._

_By calculating the next ten years of my somewhat planned life,_

_ I am going to get married when I am maybe around 30, _

_and holy shit._

_I'll probably be an old dad!_

_Ew._

_Oops, getting off track here Sasuke, must focus._

_The two of us take about 10 minutes to get to the 'Hidden Leaf Ink' tattoo parlor, and when he opens the door..._

_It was pretty fucking cool, if I do say so myself._

_I saw posters of some of the greatest bands/artists ever._

_No 'Justin Beiber', no 'Ke$ha', no 'Nicki Minaj'._

_I could already tell that this would be my kind of place._

_There were The Beatles, Nirvana, The Doors, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath, KISS, Pearl Jam..._

_I could seriously go on and on about my approval to what I saw._

_And they didn't just have epic music stuff; they had posters and hangings of intricate paintings, sketches and pictures of cool tattoos that they probably did at some point._

_Then I remembered Kakashi's words of advice when meeting this 'Sakura' chick who he co-owns it with._

* * *

_"If I were you, I would not say any sexist jokes, you probably won't- __but don't hit on her, and don't say anything about her appearance. _

_Oh and give her some respect because she is a bit younger than you, and please, don't call her fat."_

_"Why would I comment on what she looks like?"_

_"You'll see when you, well see her."_

_"..Wait, she's younger than me? By how long?"_

_"2 years, and if you look down upon her, she will knock your teeth out."_

_"Okay. Got it."_

* * *

_Kakashi then told me that he didn't know where Sakura was in the moment, so he left and went to a closed off part of the floor, probably going to one of their offices or something._

_ I didn't really know._

_So, since he left the premises, I continued to look around since it's empty due to the fact that there seemed to be no clients or other artists if they had any, in sight._

_Then as I was reading a Red Hot Chili Pepper tour poster (which was pretty fucking cool if I do say so) someone poked my back._

_And it wasn't a little poke to get someone's attention kind of poke._

_It was an 'I'm going to drill this finger of mine into your spinal cord' kind of poke._

_So I quickly turned around, and I see this little..._

_I wasn't sure how old she was actually. _

_She looked too old to be a little girl, or teen, but not old enough to seem like a woman. _

_I had no idea how to describe it._

_I then say, "Damn. You're really fucking Tiny."_

_I decided to call this person Tiny, because, well, she was._

_The top her her head barely reached my chin._

_And because of my big mouth-_

_"I maybe 'tiny', but at least I'm not as 'tiny' as your dick that is probably non-existent anyway. _

_Anyway, you shouldn't be in here, the shop is closed so get the hell out of my tattoo shop you tress-passing bastard!"_

_For a tiny girl, she had a very loud voice and was quite strong. _

_How I knew?_

_She began to try to push me out of the shop._

_Then, it all connected._

_As in, her fist connected to my face._

_As in, I realized that I called the co-owner and my only chance of being a tattoo artist 'short'._

_Which I was told **strictly not to**_** do.**

_"Oh Shit! Sasuke! Sakura! What the hell?!"_

_Huh, when did I start looking up at the ceiling?_

_"He was being a douche Kakashi!"_

_I see a lot of colors right now..._

_"You didn't have to fucking knock him down!"_

_..._

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

_"The bastard deserved it."_

**Flashback end.**

* * *

**bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DNON**

* * *

_..._

_"I'm betting that when we collide-_

_The universe will shift into a low."-Red Hot Chili Peppers_

* * *

**[Time Shift, this is and the chapters onward are BEFORE Sasuke is a full tattoo artist so this is more of a story BEFORE chapter 1.**

**It will be like a large 'flashback' per say, and you will be notified if otherwise]**

I don't know what I should think of him.

I can't hate him because he's not all that bad. I always seem to be conflicted when it comes to him.

I hate him, I'm thankful for him, I just don't know.

I bet that if he didn't insult me the first time I met him, things maybe would've been a bit different. I be that's where I hold my grudge.

And its not like I'm fawning over him, I am giving him the complete opposite of that.

Obviously.

Now on another topic.

I wonder what he thinks of me? I mean..Not that it really matters- psh, I can do better than him.

I wonder how he caught Kakashi's eye.

I mean, Kakashi has pretty high standards if I do say so myself.

He only picks the best, and he must see a lot of potential in Sasuke.

I don't even think he has been to any school after high school or anything, and apparently used to be living on the streets selling artwork.

Sasuke doesn't even have ink on his body, yet he wants to be an artist...

I find that ironic in a sense.

I wonder if he even did a background on Sasuke. Isn't that required nowadays?

Whatever.

Anyway, I'll tell you what's new here at Hidden Leaf Ink, HLI for short.

Have you ever noticed that when people do the 'for short' shit, that they just abbreviate it.

Well, Sasuke has been my little 'bitch' for about 3 weeks, aka a month.

Since he hasn't earned money yet since he's still learning and such, he's been bunking with Naruto apparently.

I find it funny because they basically hate/big rivalry against each other.

But then again, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Leave me alone Dumbass. I'm trying to work here." Oh god, they're going to get into another fight again.

"I bet I can sketch a tat faster and **better** than you can!" Naruto seriously needs to stop provoking Sasuke.

That shit's **my job.**

"You challenging me? I've been fucking doing this all day asshole."

"Sasuke if you stop working to try and beat Naruto at something he's been doing for_ years, _

I will **knock your ass flat just like _the first time we__ met._" **I said.

I mean come on, we're running a business here, not some goddamn testosterone contest.

"Hn." I fucking hate it when he responds with that stupid sexy grunting shit. It makes me so angry.

Wait, did I just say _'sexy grunting shit'?_

_What is wrong with me._

_I need to stop this._

"Haha, Sasuke you're whipped." Naruto seriously needs to fucking stop talking.

"Naruto, shut the fuck up." I said rather coldly, if I do say so myself. I better add a death glare to add effect.

"Sasuke...She's scaring me..."

"..."

"Thought so Naruto. Now both of you idiots go to work."

Needless to say, they did. I saw and felt the fear (mostly from Naruto) when I walked by about ten minutes later.

Ten points to Sakura.

I am such a badass.


	6. Chapter 6

**DNON**

* * *

_..._

_"Times like these you learn to **live **again."-Foo Fighters_

* * *

So, it's been awhile since I got apprenticed at Hidden Leaf Ink.

I've meet all the artists, and most of them are pretty cool if I do say so myself.

I say pretty much because there's one that I don't really mesh with well, so to speak.

.

.

.

He's a blond, raging pain in the neck, and I am living with him until I can support myself.

I find it somehow ironic that I am living with a person I hate.

I haven't regretted my current living arrangements though, because I am quite grateful with my life so far.

I can finally do what I want to do.

What sucks though, is that I'm not even inked myself.

I find it quite ironic and very annoying.

I mean, if I wanted to be a tattoo artist, I might as well have some ink on myself, right?

Otherwise that wouldn't really make any sense.

The thing is I have never gotten a steady enough flow of income so I could even _buy a tattoo._

I was a nomad, and I was basically a starving artist.

I mean, I've had a few odd jobs here and there, but those shitty uniforms and ridiculous customers, one can only take so much.

I've washed my clothes through Laundromats for what, seven years?

I had to save a lot of money to get my first and only winter coat.

I can't wait to actually ink people so I could get some new clothes and shit.

And then I can be able to own my own apartment and maybe find someone to settle down with so to speak.

Gah, I have so many goals, but not enough money.

But, I already know what tattoos I want when I can afford them.

Even though I haven't seen my family in forever, I want the family crest for sure.

Apparently, our family was a 'clan' in the olden days in this tiny village called Konoha.

I thought that was pretty cool, and our crest was a white and red paper fan.

I want it to be simple, and on my right shoulder.

That's a definite tat to get in my book, but I am also debating to have a half sleeve of all of my favorite lyrics.

I'm not sure if it would look stupid because there would be too many words, but then again I don't give any fucks.

Anyway, it's been quite fun living with Naruto, I admit.

He's a crazy bastard that's for sure.

I don't know what's his problem or anything, but ever since we met, he wants us to be rivals.

And since I'm not one to get beaten at (if that makes any sense)

I usually accept them.

But sometimes there just so fucking ridiculous!

And they usually get me in trouble with Sakura!

Anyway, I'm at the shop right now, sweeping up all this dust and shit that's on the floor.

It was my task for today and I only had about 2 and a half hours until Sakura comes back from whatever the fuck she was doing.

And I seriously want to finish this so I can go home without being yelled at.

By the way, it's so fucking boring being an apprentice. Sakura has been driving me up the wall.

Instead of working on my art, or learning the basics or techniques, all she has me doing is fucking clean up shit.

Like I'm some sort of janitor.

But no, I don't even get that title.

You know why?

Because in her words-

_"You're going to be my little bitch for a little while Sasu-cakes. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything about tattooing that you are dying to hear. But I am going to take advantage of that. So, here's a broom, and why don't you go sweep the whole floor, kay?"_

_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her._

Why couldn't Kakashi be my fucking master?

_**"Be glad that I'm your teacher, Sasuke. Kakashi is an amazing artist, but he's too lazy to teach you anything."**_

Sakura said one day.

Oh, that's why.

But it hasn't been that bad, Sakura's given me some time to sketch tattoos and teaching me little by little.

And that's what's _pissing me off_. She just won't teach me **faster.**

Anyway, I was sweeping the floor when-

"OI! SASUKE! COME EAT LUNCH WITH ME! I BET THAT I CAN HAVE WAY MORE BOWLS OF RAMEN THAN YOU CAN!"

Oh fuck, not Naruto again. God his voice makes my ears want to **bleed.**

But he is giving me a place to crash at, so _he's not that bad_.

"Dumbass, I have no time for your stupidity today; I have to clean this whole fucking floor." I retorted, quickly ignoring his word vomit.

"Well, well, well, _chicken aren't we?_ Not surprised, even your **hair** looks like a chicken's_ ass!_" He taunted.

Oh **hell no.**

I haven't been called 'chicken-ass' in _ages_. It's been so long because usually **_I beat the shit out of anyone who calls me that._**

**_Happy thoughts, happy_**** thoughts.**

It's not my fault my hair is a big giant, gravity-defying fuckery!

"Fine, you idiot. I'll so beat your ass at this; I've been working up an appetite from all this work fucking Sakura puts me though."

Both of us then left the shop.

We then went to the grocery store and bought a giant box filled with instant ramen.

Then we went to the apartment, and made every single cup of ramen. And there was like 36 freaking packs.

Then it began.

Noodles were fucking everywhere, on the floor, on our face, and somehow some got onto the fucking **wall.**

Like, how does that even **happen?**

I am so going to get some fucked up too much salt health problem from all of this shit.

I then looked at the clock which had bits of carrots? Peas? I don't know. And I noticed that we spent 2 **hours** eating ramen.

Sakura was going to _kill me._

_._

_._

_._

_fuck._

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DNON**

* * *

_..._

_"If you want blood  
you got it  
I want you to bleed for me."-AC/DC_

* * *

**All** I wanted today was a 'stress-free', relax, lazy as shit day.

But I can never ever take a full day off.

That tat shop is my baby, you know? And I have to check on her every day as long as I fucking live.

So, today, I went to the shop early to see Sasuke since he has to work every day because he is my apprentice.

And maybe just to fuck with him.

I went in, and told him to clean up a bit around here, and I said that I'll come after about two hours or a bit more, to check his progress.

Then, I promised myself that if he did a good job, I would actually work with him on the tricks and trades of sorts on being a tattoo artist.

I was going to be a _good person,_ and actually do something with him so he can be a new member of our little tattoo shop.

Of course I didn't tell him about actually teaching him _something,_ so it could be a little surprise of sorts.

And I was in a good mood too.

Well, that was two hours ago.

Now?

I am fucking _seething._

While Sasuke was supposed to be sweeping, I was out with Kakashi at an ink festival downtown.

We saw other famous ink artists, (which were pretty cool) and people getting inked or pierced.

The tattoo pictures and sketches were fucking amazing. We saw live demonstrations of new tattoo guns and even ink contests.

I was tempted to get a new gun for myself, but the mental image of me on a cherry red motorcycle reminded me why I cannot spend any money.

I also saw people looking for specific artists to get ink'd by.

But I really loved all the sketching and inking competitions they had. Those were fun to watch.

Anyway, after the festival Kakashi dropped me off at the shop since I left my car there.

He drove off, and I opened the front door of the HLI, and the first thing I noticed was-

No one was there.

And only a small _fraction_ of the floor was clean.

Apparently, Sasuke bailed on me.

I saw red.

I don't know how I do it, but I calmly reach into my bag, and pull out my phone.

I then dial Sasuke's phone number. Note, also very calmly. I'm surprised I didn't break my phone.

"Sasuke…"

"I can fucking explain-"

I cut him off.

"Get your ass to the shop in 20 minutes because if you come right now, I will most likely beat you to death. And I need time so I won't get charged for murder."

I hang up on him, and then pace back and forth, trying to think of happy thoughts so I don't rip his head off when he gets here.

I should have_ known_ Sasuke wasn't going to be good for the shop.

But _no,_ Kakashi just had to find him and Sasuke just had to fuck things up and gah.

I need some booze to calm myself.

I start walking towards my office at the back of the shop.

Then, a bell rings, signaling that someone has entered the shop.

I checked the clock on the wall; it's only been about ten minutes.

Sasuke shouldn't be here yet, unless he wants his ass kicked or wants to be a kiss up by showing early.

I also know that everyone's off today besides Sasuke's I know that it isn't any one of the workers.

I turn around, shocked. I see a familiar patch of red hair and sandy brown eyes.

He looks different, older, I pray to god, _wiser._

Like Kakashi.

My entire body is stiff as a fucking rock. I cannot believe the sight I see before me.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

_Are._

_You._

_ fucking._

_Kidding._

_ Me._

_._

_._

_._

_God must hate me._


	8. Chapter 8

**DNON.**

* * *

_..._

"_Cold hard bitch_

_Just a kiss on the lips_

_And I was on my knees." JET_

* * *

Oh shit.

I am motherfucking screwed.

I glanced at Naruto, who was oblivious to my current predicament.

He looked absolutely dazed and confused.

Then, I felt my cell buzz in my pocket, playing 'Cold Hard Bitch' by JET.

The song fit some description about Sakura, but I only say some, because well, it's not like I'm attracted to her or anything.

If_ anything_ I should hate her for being a bitch to me.

I answer the phone, my face draining color with her words-

_"Get your ass to the shop in 20 minutes because if you come right now, I will most likely beat you to death. And I need time so I won't get charged for murder."_

She sounded_ absolutely_ delighted and cheery.

Note the obvious sarcasm.

I debate the pros and cons if I actually went there in 20 minutes, or if I went earlier to show that I am dedicated to my job.

If only I just ignored Naruto's stupidity and continued working-

-instead of fucking around and eating almost half a box of instant ramen just to prove that I could beat him at his dumb challenges.

Returning to the present, I paid attention to what I thought was Sakura's ranting, but I heard nothing.

I checked the screen of my phone and apparently she hung up on me.

_Well. Goodbye life, I guess._

Not yet though.

I think I'll just take the safe way of listening to her warning and wait awhile before I confront the she-devil.

I'd rather have my balls and body intact for the rest of my life thank you very much.

And I think kissing up to her and disobey her orders of coming in early will not work well in my favor.

"You look like someone just ran over your puppy and stabbed you in the balls at the same time." Naruto states, looking over to me-

his expression matching the one of contemplation and thought which surprised me because well, its Naruto

-and I doubt he even knows what 'contemplation' and 'thought' mean in the first place.

I sigh at his declaration, look down to at my phone and quickly set a timer for 20 minutes.

As the timer starts, I try pacing around the small apartment, thinking how to get out of this situation.

I even did that whole holding-my-chin thing that people do when they think, like it will somehow calm me and help me find a solution to my current problem.

As I do this whole shuffling around, Naruto just lays down on the couch, like all is right with the world.

I can't really blame him entirely with my ordeal, since it was also my fault for not ignoring him and just continuing on with my job.

I furrow my brows, and stop pacing since it will get me nowhere, and I'll probably end up making a small hole with all of my pacing.

After I stop, I look up and notice Naruto actually cleaning up a bit of our mess, and I decide to pitch in, putting away the dirty dishes and picking up the empty wrappers.

I might as well get something productive done instead of waiting around for my inevitable doom so to speak.

A couple of more wrappers and some quick sweeping both of us are almost done with are silent cleaning.

Then, I feel the vibration and familiar ringing as the 20 minute timer I set goes off.

It's time.

I say a quick goodbye to Naruto as I slip on my converse, walking towards the tat shop.

It's not that far, and I jog for a while to get there faster.

Then, as I'm about 50 feet away from the shop, I notice a jet black motorbike with red clouds scattered over it.

The symbol is familiar to me, as I remember of my old life and my older brother, Itachi.

I shake that thought away, and wonder why it's there.

I knew the shop was closed today, and I know for sure that Sakura doesn't have a motorbike at all and I saw her car parked near the shop, so it must have been a stranger's.

I hope that stranger is still alive because from the last time I 'spoke' to Sakura, she was ultra pissed and I doubt she could handle any clients right now.

Just to make sure no one's hurt; I break into a sprint and stop in front of Hidden Leaf Ink.

I looked through the window and unsurprisingly saw Sakura's angry face.

But, it wasn't directed towards me, but a red-headed male.

_I'm clearly missing something over here._

Sakura sounded even angrier if that's any possible, but the red-head sounded calm.

But sadly, I couldn't really make out what they were saying exactly, because it was hard to hear in the first place, and the fact that I was caught.

But that was to be expected when I was in front of the place anyway in clear view.

I felt like a deer in headlights or however that saying goes.

Sakura gave me a harsh glare, and the red-head turned to look at me.

I noticed that he had almost girl-like brown, maybe even hazel-like eyes and messy red hair.

He had a look of apathy and annoyed when he looked at me. I looked back at Sakura, and I debated whether I should go in or not.

I felt like I was intruding on something very bad, but I couldn't really care at the moment.

I opened the door to the shop, the bell jingling, signaling my presence.

As I looked closer at the red-head and Sakura, I noticed some things very similar between the two.

Like how they seemed to have the same nose structure, the shape of their ears, how the redhead was pretty short for a guy.

How his eyes looked almost feminine, and it seemed too good to be true.

Several theories for an explanation of their similar appearances popped into my head, but all of my questions when he spoke-

"Hi. I'm Sasori Haruno, Sakura's older brother." He said, a small -almost sinister- smile gracing his lips.

_I'm pretty sure my lower jaw fell to the floor._

* * *

**Sorry for being an ass to you guys about updating and how I don't have a set schedule. But I thank you for your patience for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DNON.**

* * *

...

_"But you're not who you say you are  
You've got too many, too many faces  
Your time is up in too many places..."-Cherri Bomb_

* * *

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.

As the bell jingles, I look over to see a determined Sasuke walking over like he knows two shits about whats going on.

I suddenly stop my little rant at my estranged brother, it was not the time nor place right now, mainly due to the new-found presence of my bitch.

Sasori becomes the epitome of creepy as he introduces himself.

The situation is _so awkward._

_Why must all the shitty things happen to me?_

_Is it because I shoved my lunch down that bitch Karin's bra back in high school? _

Or was it because I never went to church?

I swear that the gods or god that is out there is_ laughing_ at my predicament.

_My brother, who dropped out of my life, for what a decade? _

_All for a bag of weed and his bitchy girlfriend. _

_He left mom, dad, **me,** and **Kakashi.** _

_How could you live with yourself knowing that you left your family and best friend behind just to get high and get ass?_

_ He has no right to barge into my life after everything and pretend like nothing's wrong._

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Niichan, where are you going?" I asked my older brother, who seemed so far away nowadays, which is strange since usually he's so focused and bright-eyed._

_He looked as if he was the definition of apathy. __**  
**_

But I couldn't understand back then, I was too young to know, to understand.

_"Hm? Oh, I'll be back little sis, just going to go do a few errands. Here, Mari can watch you since my parents are out-" _

_He was then interrupted by said girlfriend who looked extremely angry and annoyed at the concept of look after their boyfriend's little sister._

_I never liked Mari. She was the reason why my brother seemed so lifeless._

Little did I know she was the reason why my brother started doing pot and shooting up heroin.

"_What the hell Sasori? I came with you to toke up, not to fucking play babysitter!" __Mari yelled, clearly annoyed at the prospect of babysitting me while my parents were out._

_Glaring at me, she probably thought that I would just go away and just disappear into a black hole, never to return._

"_Oh come on, it won't take that long. I'll make it up to you later? Hm?" _

_Sasori sent her a mischievous wink, and with that, Mari sighed, and agreed to watch me while Sasori went to his 'errands'._

_The door swiftly shut as Sasori left, then Mari barked at me- "Now you little twerp, I seriously do not want to look after you, but since your brother is good as hell in bed, I'll watch you. Now get out of my sight!"_

_At the time I didn't want to take her shit, so, mustering up as best as an 11 year old can do-_

"_No. This is my house, and you have no right to boss me around!" I shot back, sending her –what I thought it was- an intimidating glare._

_ Then, Mari's cheeks puffed up, and her face turned **red.**_

_I thought that since I was her boyfriend's little sister, she wouldn't have the guts to do anything and leave me alone._

_She took me by surprise and slapped me._

_I was completely and utterly stunned, so then I just left the room, shut my bedroom door, and I could not speak._

_I knew that crying wouldn't do anything, and I..I just couldn't do anything._

_My left cheek stung like a bitch, and I heard Maris cackling from downstairs._

_I never left my room._

_Later on, Sasori came home, and after they hung out for awhile, Mari left, and I went back downstairs to tell my big brother what she did to me. _

_Because no matter how old you are, when you have a big brother, at some point they were your biggest hero beside your dad, he was your own knight in shining armor.**  
**_

"_Mari hit me." I simply stated, showing him my bruised cheek._

"_Haha, yeah right, you're lying. Yeah Mari can be a bitch sometimes, but you're my little sister, I doubt she'd be stupid enough to slap you." _

_He simply stated, completely ignoring the fact that I was alone with her, so the only possibility of my injury would be her. _

_Sasori then went all the way back to his room and pretended that nothing happened._

_Everything spiraled downwards after that._

**FLASHBACK END.**_  
_

I try composing myself as I return to the real world, looking at two people I hate the most at the moment.

Sasori, that motherfucker, was the first to break the silence-

"So, is this your boyfriend, Saks?" he simply asked, daring to use his old 'term of endearment', as if he has the goddamn right to ask or even fucking know.

"No, this is not my boyfriend, this is one of my co-workers/trainees for Kakashi and I's tattoo parlor." I answer calmly, as said co-worker just stares into the ground.

"Hn." He speaks!

I wish I could just die in a black hole right now.

"Chyeah, okay sis. Anyway, what is up? How long has it been, like ten years?" He states casually, giving me some kind of shit eating grin, but I am totally not buying it.

Nodding slowly, I cross my arms, biting back a snarky remark. I don't need to fight about the past right now, I have better shit to do.

"Oh you know, just running a tatt shop with Kakashi, living the life... Hows Mari?" I ask, slowly gaining confidence as I plan to rub in his face how fucking successful I became without him, without drugs.

He is obviously taken back by my sudden question, I look at his face, seeing it shift, as if he's biting the inside of cheek.

I smirk in response, but look over to see how Sasuke is doing.

I think he can obviously infer that something bad happened between Sasori and I; but he just _had_ to come in at one of the worst, awkwardest times ever.

_There was no need to play 'hero' here, Sasuke._

My deadbeat brother responds- "Actually, I broke up with her after a couple of months I left the house, spread my wings, ya know?"

I tried to glare a fucking hole into his skull.

I knew he and Mari wouldn't last long.

_Spread his wings my ass..._

_More like abandoning everything for your addiction._

"I think I'm gonna go out back to finish my job from earlier..." Sasuke suddenly says, stumbling over his words, basically making a run for it, going to the private rooms of the shop, as the I hear the vacuum start up.

I look back at Sasori, who just smirks and simply says, "Well, I gotta go little sis, maybe I'll see you around soon."

He turns around and then opens the door, glancing back at my hard stare, pausing, then finally leaving the shop.

I stare out until I finally seem him driving away, then I return to what matters most-

my tattoo shop and punishing Sasuke for being a total dipshit and skipping out on his duties I gave to him.

I digress.


	10. Chapter 10

**DNON.**

* * *

...

_"Dear Mama, set me free..._

_Mama, let me be!"_

_-__McCartney, Grohl, Novoselic, Smear._

* * *

That Sasori fucker is creepy as fuck.

I have no idea how he could conclude that I would ever even _consider_ dating his ball-busting sister/my current boss.

I conclude that the whole Haruno family is completely insane and weird and just...

Absurd.

I regret going in on that awkward little sibling reunion.

The tension was as thick as Naruto's skull.

Anyway, I continued to vacuum up the shop, trying to get the cleaning done fast so maybe Sakura won't rip off my balls in a heartbeat when she sees my face again.

After all, I had a feeling she had other things to worry about, like her estranged brother of ten years, rather than yelling at me and possibly **(probably) **ripping off my balls.

I blame Naruto if **(more like when)** it happens.

But I partially blame myself for giving into his idiotic ideas and stupid food-related challenges.

A few moments later I heard the chime of bells as the door closed, and my body panicked.

**Fuck**.

Since Sasori left, my balls are in the danger zone of being permanently removed from my body.

I seriously would like to keep my balls for future use, but with Sakura, you just never know what she'll do.

Thanks a lot Sasori, you dick.

I could almost feel the skin detaching from my body as I heard the slow and steady footfalls that were getting closer.

_Why must I be so stupid?_

I started to recite prayers to God (if there is one), closing my eyes as I vacuum the last dust bunny I will ever see.

The last sight I will ever see.

The spawn of Satan spoke- "Well, wasn't that awkward."

_What? No flames from hell, no balls detaching from my body?_

_Is she actually **starting **a **civil **conversation with me?_

_Talk about plot twists._

_Maybe seeing her brother totally set her off for the rest of the day._

I opened one eye as my whole frame relaxed, and I looked over at my boss who was leaning against one of the supporting pillars in the room.

I nervously chuckled and replied- "Uh, yeah if you say so."

_Good, Sasuke- agreeing to all of her opinions will likely lower my risk of death from the devil spawn that is Haruno Sakura._

I then went back to work, opting for a broom and dust pan instead.

Sakura wouldn't appreciate the roaring of the loud vacuum while she was speaking to me.

Quickly darting towards the opposite side of the room, I started in a corner, sweeping spots that I couldn't get with the vacuum.

After all, this could all be a trap, so I should stay as far away as possible, until proven safe.

Possible war zone going on over here.

Sakura then continued on to ramble-

"I mean, who does he think he is, waltzing around ten years later, thinking that everything's okay? Huh? Like seriously...It just doesn't work that way."

Her tone of voice tells me that she's in some sort of denial with her brother's return, but it isn't my business, so I shouldn't look that deep into what she's saying.

But that prediction lessens as by the end of her rushed ramble, she was brooding at the topic of her family, looking forlorn and just...

_Tired._

"Well, I don't know, I haven't really gotten anything from him besides that he's quite the creep. No offense Sakura." I state simply, hoping that I didn't just make a colossal mistake of voicing my own opinion of her creepy brother.

"None taken, sorry for making you uncomfortable back there, but you didn't need to be like a _hero_ or anything, Sasuke." She replies, as I bite my tongue from a snarky comment.

I was totally _not _playing _**hero** _for my _ball-busting_ boss.

_Thanks but no thanks._

_She can do that shit all on her own._

I nod silently, hoping that she forgot about any punishment that she was trying to conjure up for my lack of assigned work.

"Now, for your punishment..."

Ah fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**DNON.**

* * *

_..._

_"At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile"-Lily Allen._

* * *

I am seriously going to ring up his neck, hold it, and while he's trying to gasp for air, I'll rip off his balls.

Cause when you're hurt, you have to go and fucking _destroy _the **source** of all your pain.

Well, that's what my mom taught me.

And she's a badass.

I know that sometimes I can be a bit too _harsh_ on Sasuke, but he has to learn his **place** in the world if he hasn't already.

I know he may not realize it, but I am going to _destroy _him.

It may not seem very conventional for me to do, since I am one of his bosses after all but he and his family have to repent.

After all, _they_ are the reason Sasori is like this in the fucking first place.

I remember, being my 12 year old nosy self- overhearing the murmurs of drive bys', drug dealings and other illegal shit that I have never even heard of at that point of my life.

Maybe if...

Maybe if Itachi Uchiha and the rest of his damn family weren't fucking linked to the underground black market dealings and drug trafficking...

Kakashi and I would have our brother back.

The tears slid down Sakura's face silently, as she drags herself to her bed, using her pillows to dry her eyes.

The newfound stress of Sasori's fucked up return is taking its toll, and Sakura doesn't even know how to approach Kakashi about _his _possible reappearance in their lives.

Kakashi wasn't stupid to be with open arms, but his co-partner knows that it wouldn't take much and sees the longing looks from time to time.

It wasn't originally supposed to be run by her and Kakashi.

But sometimes, life just doesn't work that way.

Sakura learned that the hard way.

And now she's going to make Sasuke's life a living hell.

By crushing his dreams- slowly and painfully.

For her.

For Kakashi.

For her **brother.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DNON.**

* * *

...

_"People like you** fuck** people like me!  
In order to avoid agony  
People like you **fuck** people like me!  
In order to avoid suffering"-Hole_

* * *

Goddamnit. I should have known that she wouldn't let me up scotch free.

In the end my work just piled up. I'm beginning to think she has some sort of dominance-complex and a need to have control over everything. I do not get how Kakashi has been putting up with her since forever.

But then again, he seemed like a pretty chill guy. I swear he's probably on something, like weed.

But how would he be able to smoke while wearing that mask of his...

Anyway, in case you were wondering why I am complaining about the copious amount of work I have now, here's why.

Sasuke's Fucking Chores

-Scrub the toilets for the month (I didn't even know this place had bathrooms)

-Clean the receptionist's desk. With a toothbrush, from head to toe every other Sunday for the next 5 months.

-Stay after for 1 hour, cleaning up the shop for the day. This includes fixing up the waiting area, cleaning up the tattoo stations/organizing them, etc.

-Come _before_ the shop opens by an hour, to get everything started and running.

-Clean the fish tank for the rest of the year. (If I even last that long here, and I also was unaware of said fish tank)

-Be in charge of coffee runs (Which is very fucking degrading, thank you very much)

-Clean-up/organize all prep stuff (which is basically all the art supplies and light tables where the artists trace designs on the tattoo paper)

Yep.

_This fucking sucks._

_ So much. _

One day, I swear she is going to pay for all the fucking useless crap she's making me put up with.

And I still have to take 'tutoring' lessons from her to learn the ropes, and since that takes up time as well,

I am going to end up slaving my fucking life away at the shop.

This means less sleep and energy for me to be doing anything. I don't even think she's paying me for all this manual bitch labor.

I hate this, I'm supposed to be learning how to fucking _ink_ people, not become the best male maid!

How the hell am I going to pay Naruto for rent?

I swear she is the fucking devil incarnate. Or at least a descendant.

That's probably why her hair is so..._pink._

_And black, you can't forget that. Its the color of her soul. Assuming she has one, that is._

_Hopefully her slave driving won't kill me for Christ's sake._


	13. Chapter 13

**DNON.**

* * *

...

_"For shit I think is lame (is lame)  
It's time to stop the game (the game)  
I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say!"-KoRn  
_

* * *

"Speaking of upgrades..." Kakashi added, and then trailed off before looking straight into my eyes.

"...I think that we should promote Sasuke." My pupils dilated towards the mention _his_ name.

"What do you mean?" I retorted back, but I think we both knew inside that I had been slave driving him for the past two weeks, barely training him at all.

"Well," the masked man pointed out, "all he's been doing is your 'bitch work' and we need to have him on our team. You've clearly been stalling his training, Sakura." Kakashi explained further.

Before this "Sasuke" topic arose, we were currently in his office discussing about if we should update our equipment and make new orders for needles and ink.

We've also been contemplating of adding a piercer to our team. So we could have the best of both worlds.

Apparently now we should update the bane of my existence's status here as well.

Fuck that shit.

I then realized I haven't advocated my thoughts on this, and we both just sat there in silence.

_Time to list my bullshit reasons._

"That's because he doesn't know the fucking ropes around here, needs to be put in his place before we can do that. And_** I have not**_ been stalling at all with his training. He still works with me. Just...less."I concluded weakly, and then I proceeded to stare at the ground for a bit, trying to not have a guilt ridden face, for all that Kakashi said was true.

I've barely been 'teaching' him anything, it's more or less arguing and screaming at him for every little mistake he makes.

Yeah, that isn't really helpful, is it...

Which is completely unfair to Sasuke, but who's to judge?

Wouldn't **anyone** do that if they _knew_ that the person was the cause of the emotional pain for _12 years?_

If they knew that his family is the main cause of why mine is broken?

But Kakashi doesn't know that.

No one does.

"Sakura, the boy has been waiting his whole life for an opportunity like this. He's just a kid- when I found him, he hasn't seen his family in 7 years and was kicked out for even uttering the fact that he_ wanted_ to be in this profession. We can't let his possible tattooing talents slip through our fingers. And I know you want that new Harley. And with new artists, comes more customers."

The silver-haired boss rationalized, knowing he got me there with the Harley speak.

"Fine," I complied, "so what should I do about it then? I think he would be suspicious if I suddenly stopped bitching at him." I countered.

"Who cares? Just fucking do it Sakura. You can't keep this waiting any longer, life is short." Kakashi addressed.

I knew we were co-bosses of this place; but, I knew Kakashi wasn't talking as if we weren't equals.

He was talking to me as if he were some sort of wise, fucked up life coach.

Sighing, I nodded at his declaration and left his office, going to my own.

Leaving my door open, I called for Sasuke.

"Yes?" He questioned.

Well, here goes nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**DNON**

* * *

_"You'll never get me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here."_

_-My Chemical Romance_

* * *

_"Long story short, I'm going to remove 3 of your 7 'chores' and then we can alter one of the tasks that are leftover so we can make more room for training."_

I think my first reaction was disbelief.

Or was it outright suspicion?

In the end, I was fucking speechless, that's for sure.

_Like what?_

_Did she just-_

_A long pause took the room before I or she said anything else before I reacted,_

"..._Are you serious?"_

This must be a cruel joke or something.

I'm just waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come out and be like, "Punk'd!"

Because I'm pretty sure that **The ****Sakura Haruno **just relieved me of at _least_ _half_ of my said "Sasuke's Fucking Chores" list.

When she said her words, I think my whole jaw just fell out of my face. I think I looked akin to a gaping fish.

Sakura looked uneasy to tell me this, and I could tell she was kind of reluctant to let me have freer reign.

_Probably Kakashi helped her with this, or ordered her to. She would _**_never _**_help me out._

I am quite happy with this new development, because now I have more time to actually fucking train to be an artist and less time being Sakura's stupid** lapdog.**

That shit was seriously annoying.

_"Sasuke! Those toilets won't clean themselves ya know!"_

_"Sasuke! Why isn't the fish tank clean yet? I still see green on the glass!"_

_"SASUKE WHERE IS MY DOUBLE RISTRETTO VENTI NONFAT ORGANIC CHOCOLATE BROWNIEFRAPPE EXTRA HOT WITH FOAM AND WHIPPED CREAM UPSIDE DOWN DOUBLE BLENDED?"_

_"Sasuke! Why do I see a_**_speck_**_of dust on the receptionist's desk? You were supposed to get_**_every fucking spot_**_clean with a fucking toothbrush!"_

I seriously contemplated ringing up her tiny little neck with all of her sass and abuse.

She basically ripped off my balls, and put them in her purse of **EVIL.**

Honestly, I'm surprised I even lasted this long under her fucking rule of terror.

_"Do you want me to lie to you? Of course I'm fucking serious. So are you up to it or not?"_

_"Fuck yes I am."_

_"Don't swear in front of me. You are dismissed."_

Needless to say, she still pisses me off. But I can't really do anything about her bitter personality anyway.

In the end, I don't have to-

Clean the receptionist's desk.

Clean the fish tank for the rest of the year.

_"Thanks, Sakura."_

_"Don't mention it. I can't have everyone know I have a heart, right?"_

And-

Come before the shop opens by an hour, to get everything started and running.

I still have to do 4 other things, but now I don't have to stay after the shop closes for an hour anymore to clean up everyone's fucking mess.

It's more like half an hour for that, which isn't that bad as before.

"Hey Teme, what is up?! I saw that you were called into the pits of hell with Satan's daughter. How was that?" Naruto inquired.

He recently finished of what would be the start of one of the receptionist's sleeves. I think her name was Hinata or some shit.

Hey, being away from people for 7 years causes you to be socially inept.

_Fuck I can't wait to get me one of those. Start a sleeve, I mean._

"Tch. Shut up _dobe._ She just yelled at me again because apparently, I'm _always_ doing something _wrong_as per usual according to her standards." I replied.

_Speak of the devil and she shall reappear._

I saw Sakura coming in around Naruto's station holding some sort of paper in her hands.

She seemed to be wearing some sort of angry/ 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this' kind of look.

Coming up to us, the spawn silently handed me said paper and walked away.

_Dat sway._

_What? Is it_**_wrong_**_for me to complement your spawn of the devil superior's walking style?_

_Remember,_**_socially inept. 7 years._**

I looked at the paper, completely ignoring Naruto's sudden barrage of questions.

_Meet me in the shop early tomorrow- 6:30 AM._

_Since you've been doing all the bitch work for a while, we have to hit the ground sprinting if you want to ink people by the end of either this or next year._

I felt a wave of accomplishment and eagerness for tomorrow.

Hopefully I'll actually _learn_ something for once.

The rest of the paper also included more times for extra 'meetings' and was basically a syllabus for learning how to tattoo someone.

_Do I need a permission slip too?_

Dismissing my sarcastic thoughts, I tucked the paper in my pocket, feeling more relaxed than I have been in a while.

* * *

**Woah, this is a bit longer than I intended.**

**Whoops.**

**I just couldn't stop writing, oops.**

**Thanks for all the support guys.**

**We reached 10,000 hits. 3**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**DNON**

* * *

_"That every day  
Can't be about him,  
there's other people  
you selfish asshole."_

_-Bo Burnham_

* * *

Ugh.

I haven't been going to work this early in the morning in a _loong_ time.

I glare at my alarm clock- its 5:30 by the way, and I feel like complete shit.

I moan in dissatisfaction, rolling my neck before kicking the sheets to get out of bed.

Clothes, magazines, sketchbooks and pencils litter the floor of my little space that I call my room.

I desperately need to clean up-

-but I don't have that time anymore.

Since you know, I have to help that _tool_ Sasuke get a job here.

God must really fucking hate me right now.

Turning my body towards my nightstand I pick up my phone -a _blackberry_ 'cause fuck iPhones-, and check for any missed calls or texts.

_1 New Unread Message_

_From: Unknown Number_

After I read the message, my day instantly sours and turns to shit.

_Hey sis, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something..._

_Maybe talk a bit?_

_-Sasori_

_-P.S Don't ask how I got your number, I have my ways._

Apparently, my shady-ass dear 'brother' now thinks he has the right to fucking text me.

When I find out who's the fucktard that gave my number-

-**blood** will be shed.

Just saying.

I strip off my pj's and walk over to my closet, picking out a bra, random black shirt, black shorts (with studs, I add), and some fishnet stockings.

After I changed my clothes, I quickly brush my hair and check my phone-

5:50

Shit!

It takes me about 15 minutes to do my makeup and around 20 to commute to the shop.

_Note to self: Get a closer apartment to the shop._

If I get delayed, then I'll be late meeting Sasuke.

The later I am, the more time I have to spend with him, and we both know that we don't want that.

Not at all.

I fly through my dental hygiene and take a fast piss before washing my hands and putting on some quick makeup.

Hurrying downstairs, I grab my keys, hoodie, bag, and driving gloves -yes I have them, they make me feel badass-, shut the door and sprint towards my truck.

I still haven't had any breakfast.

Which sucks.

I might be late to work.

Which sucks.

Sasuke probably hates my guts.

Don't care.

And I haven't responded to Sasori yet.

I don't even know how to describe what I feel regarding that one.

I mull over these topics as I dog it towards the shop, hoping I get there in time before Sasuke so I can make an impromptu lesson plan for him today.

**FUCK!**

A red light.

I slam my head on the wheel, turning on some Zeppelin to calm my nerves.

Sadly, it is not working this time.

I check the digital clock in the car-

I curse.

I need_ ten minutes_ to get there before the bastard does, and I only have ten minutes left.

_Turn, Red Light! Mother fucking turn!_

**6:27 AM.**

**Fuck. My. Life.**

* * *

**Sorry, its been a while since I last updated. ;~;**

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews guys, I greatly appreciate it.**

**31 + 14 = New chapter everyday for the next week?**

**There is 64 of you people who follow this story.**

**And spring break for me is next week = Shit tons more updates.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DNON**

* * *

_"Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite!"_

_-Seether_

* * *

_Where is she?_

Usually I would expect someone like Sakura to be a pretty punctual person.

She did tell me to come here first.

I wonder why she's ten minutes late.

Pulling out my sketchpad, I take out the bits of charcoal I have left and begin drawing out my frustrations that a certain pinkette she-devil brings out on me.

I press hard with my stub of a pencil, and blur out the material as I draw.

I use angry strokes and harsh lines.

Her personality.

I have no idea what I am actually drawing as everything around me dissipates when I draw freehand.

More time passes.

I realize that I have pretty much used all of my charcoal.

I drop everything and look at my hands-

-my fingertips and the side of my hands make it look like I've been chimney sweeping rather than drawing.

I look at the picture, starting at the edges and circling my way inward.

Whenever I finish a sketch or drawing I tend to look at the little details first before I look at the subject.

It's weird, but that's just how I am.

I see flames and clouds of ash.

It looks more like a war zone if anything.

Before I get to the main subject though-

I hear the bell chime, signaling that someone is here.

Throwing my picture carelessly onto one of the light tables, I see _her._

I try to hold my tongue in about being late, she obviously doesn't seem like she's in the mood today.

There's fire in her eyes.

"Uh, hey." I mumble awkwardly, before checking the clock on the wall.

_6:50, it tells me._

She's twenty minutes late.

I actually came here earlier than the scheduled time, since I didn't want to risk the chance of being late and on the end of her wrath once again.

"Hi." She mutters, before brushing me off and going to her office.

Do I have the right to yell at her?

No.

One day though, I swear.

I'll reach a point.

Almost stumbling towards her office, I try to follow her lead, and maybe get an explanation to of why she's late.

"Please try to not piss me off today too much, I had a fucking terrible morning."

She basically tells me to hold off my own rendition of the Spanish Inquisition.

_Oh hey, that rhymed._

I try to stifle my sigh as I walk out of the small cubicle.

I'm fucking tired of this.

I know she's my goddamn superior, but I fully intend to stay for a while over here.

I finally reached my fucking break after literally _years_ of being a goddamn hobo and I am not going to let go.

No matter what.

But Kakashi never gave me a full warning about this one and

I swear-

-if I didn't need a job,

I probably would have either quit or somehow try and sue her.

I have nothing to lose anyway, since my so called '_father'_ disproves of me, and my whole family is either too chicken shit or ignorant to save my ass.

Don't even get me fucking started on my beloved _'older-brother'._

Feeling jaded and bitter, I sit down on one of the couches and stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, what's with the pissy face?" I am pulled out of my inner musings as I look back at her.

"It's nothing." I reply simply, she probably doesn't even care about my problems anyway.

Sakura also doesn't have the fucking _rights_to know about my own personal issues.

"Fine have it your way. It's already 7:10 and we have _a lot_ of shit to do." She states simply, and after she gets up-

I follow.

As I go after her, I chant a little, simple, prayer of sorts in my head.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

_Amen._

* * *

**MY OFFICIAL OFFER-**

**45 reviews at least**

**and I will gladly write a chapter every day for this week and even more during my break (which is next week)**

**maybe I'll even get to do a chapter-**

**2x a day.**

**Bye!**

**THANKS FOR READING~**


	17. Chapter 17

**DNON**

* * *

_"You want it all, you want it all  
I know you do, I know you do-  
How? What do you want from me?"_

_-The Joy Formidable_

* * *

I'm quite surprised if I do say so myself.

Sasuke hasn't snapped at me yet for being late.

_Not at all._

_I still don't even know where I should start with this._

Pausing awkwardly, I notice that both of us are in the middle of the shop.

Darting my eyes around what I believe is my second home; I walk back towards my office.

_Better get started with all the technical jargon- forums, contracts, policies..._

I settle down in my kick-ass swivel chair. Opening my drawers I begin to pull out all of the forums and contracts that Sasuke has to fill out before I can take him on.

Taking a quick glance at the last forum, I pull it out and settle back in my chair, looking back at his black eyes.

He looks a bit surprised at all papers, so I quickly explain.

"You basically have to fill out and sign all of this shit. Don't just sign blindly, but you should skim through the rules and regulations as a start."

I pull out a pen from one of my pencil cups and hand it to him.

"You'll need this. I'll just sit here and work on some paperwork and if you have any questions, just ask."

_I'm surprised at myself; I haven't let my temper get to me yet._

_Huh._

Sasuke eagerly gets to it and I get my phone from my bag.

Now to begin my first order of business.

_Time to answer my 'sweet' brother's text message._

I stare at his message, and begin to think deeply about how I must respond.

_Hostile?_

_Confused?_

_Mad?_

_Hurt?_

"I'm done." He suddenly quips, and I exit my thoughts of my inevitable response to _him._

_How much time has passed?_

_Whatever._

I put my phone back in my bag and collect his papers for filing later.

_Fuck, how am I supposed to teach him?_

_I've never done took anyone as an apprentice before._

_Where's Kakashi when you need him?_

_Sigh._

_Let's start with the basics._

Collecting my thoughts about my impromptu lesson of the day, I grab Sasuke's wrist and lead him out of the stuffy office and drag him to my work station.

I have him sit where the customer sits and I settle on my black stool, feeling at home.

I pull over my cart which consists of my gun, saran wrap, some pens, ink tray, and a box filled with gloves.

"Let's start with the ins and outs of your typical tattoo gun." I begin simply, getting said gun and unplugging it from its power box.

"Okay." He responds, and I grab a screw driver and basically dismantle the whole thing.

Kakashi did the same thing to me, so I'm just going to go along with how I was taught.

Sasuke looked at me as if I was insane, but I just shake my head and lay out all of the pieces that are essential to my craft.

"There's three parts to your gun- the base, the mechanism, and the tube system.

And by the end of this week, you will know the ins and outs of all the parts and what they do."

_The faster I get this shit started, the faster I get done._

_And the new Harley._

_I can almost fucking taste it._

* * *

**_So fucking sorry about not updating in forever, I had a lot of last minute shit to get done with school._**

**_Expect updates once a day for this week! _**


End file.
